Never Meant to Be Happy
by BridgettSellersArchAngel
Summary: Nia Rider is a homeless kid in District 4 with 4 other mouthes to feed. When she gets reaped for the 69th Hunger Games, she knows that she can't win. But when she befriends a tribute from District 3, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I quickly ran from on of the fish factories, praying that no one had seen me steal the oysters. I took the back street behind the city hall to avoid getting caught by any Peace Keepers in the plaza. My heart was pumping the adreniline through my veins as I took a right turn onto Corral Street, leading me to the beach. The ground changed beneath my sneakers from the hard concrete to the somewhat warm sand. The waves crashing onto the shore rang in my ears. The night made it hard to see, but I could see four familiar shadowy figures in the distance. Two larger shadows were attempting to built up a small flame they had burning while two thinner shadows were huddled beneath an old, tattered blanket. I slowed down to a walk, relieved that I hadn't been caught. The smallest shadow glanced at me, her green eyes instantly lighting up.

"Nia!" she cried gleefully before getting up and tackle hugging me. For such a small and light weight girl, she could really pack a punch. I grabbed her and held her close. The other shadow under the blanket got up and walked over to us, her brown eyes eyeing my swollen pants pockets curiously.

"Hazel, let of go Nia and come back to the fire" she said softly. Hazel let of the grip she had on my waist. Both turned and walked back to the slow growing fire. I followed them and saw how skinny Hazel had become in the past year; she would get most of my portion of oysters this evening. Riley looked up from the fire and slightly smiled.

"Nia, do you think we could train tonight?" After all the reaping is tomorrow" he asked as I sat down. He really wanted to be a tribute in the Hunger Games; he says it is to avenge Zari's death.

"Well, we could do that. Or we could have some dinner" I replied while pulling the oysters from my pockets. All of their eyes widened at what I had brought home. I smiled warmly and began opening our dinner. Mara and Riley quickly scarfed down their dinner; they were the lucky ones and had gotten to eat breakfast this morning. Chaz and I ate slowly, savoring each bite of the seafood since we won't know the next time we would get something as special as oysters. Hazel looked won at her two oysters but left them untouched.

"Something wrong Haze?" Riley asked while eyeing one of her oysters. Hazel looked up at me, her blonde hair in a messy braid that was coming apart and getting into her eyes.

"Where did you get these?" she asked innocently. The others stopped and looked at me, as if asking the same question.

"I…I had to…steal them…" I whispered somewhat ashamed. They all gave me a wide-eyed stare but didn't speak. I wasn't proud of the fact that I steal, but I need to for the survival of what's left of my family. With mom, dad, and Zari gone, I had to take care of them; no matter what it took, I would provide all I could for them.

"But mommy always said that stealing was bad and that we shouldn't do it" she said innocently, using a voice that always broke my heart.

"Don't talk about mom!" Chaz snapped; out of all of us, Chaz took mom's death the hardest.

"But it's true!" Hazel said, her voice cracking from becoming upset.

"I don't care! She's dead and her rules died with her!" Chaz snarled. He would never admit to it, but I could see a tear forming in the corner of his eye, just waiting to slip.

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" Hazel cried before getting up and runningdown the beach. I shot Chaz a death glare and got up. I sprinted after Hazel and grabbed her. I turned her around and began to wipe the tears off her cheeks. In the moonlight I could see that her eyes were beginning to form a red tint.

"He didn't mean it Haze" I cooed while stroking her cold cheek.

"But he's so mean to me! Ever since mommy and Zari died!" she said while warm, fresh tears began to slide onto my hands. I sighed and hugged her close, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I know sweetie…but it's hard for him…he still hasn't gotten over mom dying" I whispered.

"I'm not either! You all knew her for over a decade! I knew her for 6 years!" she cried out while looking up at me.

"I know baby girl. But you need to be strong, like Finnick O'dare!" I said, trying to cheer her up. She giggled and nodded.

"But…Finnick doesn't steal"

"I know…but if I didn't steal then we wouldn't eat" I replied while kneeling down and poking her tummy. She giggled again and hugged me tightly. I smiled and picked her up, and carried her back ver to the fire. Chaz and Riley were already beneath their blanket while Mara was sitting by the fire, her back to us. I set down Hazel and tapped Mara's shoulder. She got up but avoided my eyes at all cost; she was probably crying. I hugged her close and waited a few moments. I let go and led her to the blanket the three of us shared. The fire's light dimmed but flares flickered into the night sky. Hazel layed down in the side, waiting for me to lay next to her. I layed down next to her with Mara following. I took our old and sandy blanket, one of our few possessions we had, and spread it around us. Hazel curled up next to me and slowly difted to sleep. I glanced over and saw Mara was still awake.

"Everything can change tomorrow" she muttered.

"I know, but it'll be okay…" I murmurred back.

"It would be better if you didn't get the tesserae" she said while turning to face me. Her brown eyes seemed darker with frustration and sadness.

"But then we'll have oil and grain…It'll help us in the long run" I replied, trying to comfort her. She sighed and rolled onto her side.

"I hope you're right" she murmurred before falling asleep. I waited for both of their breathing to deepen…so that I knew they were asleep. Then the tears began to roll off my cheeks like rain drops going down a window. I kept my sobs within my chest, even though I wanted to break down; but I know that I can't anymore. I need to stay strong for the others…they need me now more then ever. Especially when the reaping is tomorrow, I had to keep my family out of the games, no matter what. With tears still falling down my cheeks I held onto my sisters and cried myself to sleep; praying that no matter what we wouldn't be influenced by the Hunger Games again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nia the water hurts my cuts!" Hazel complained while I washed her arms with the sea water below the dock. The reaping would begin in an hour and I couldn't let her look more like a hoodlum then she already was. Her some-what olive arms were cut up from a stray cat that she tried to pick up.

"I know Haze…but it's all we have right now" I said while stroking her cheek. Mara came down with Hazel's clothes dripping wet from getting cleaned.

"Mrs. Underwood gave us some soap to wash our clothes" she said while setting them down on the rock I was sitting on. I nodded and rook off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in my underwear. Chaz and Riley were at the dock east of our campsite so it would be a little less awkward getting cleaned. Mara took my clothes and hurried away back towards the campsite. Hazel lifted her hand and poked my lower rib that was practically jutting out of my skin. Hazel had a little bit of baby fat still, but it was already almost gone.

"Why are you so skinny?" she asked innocently.

"So you could have this" I replied while poking her tummy. She giggled and hugged me, her face nuzzling against my collar bone. I smiled and held her close, wishing that the Reaping wasn't today. I gazed out to the water which was a beautiful blue in the bright sunlight. It was about noon, and the reaping would begin in one hour; fear was radiating off my body.

"Are we safe?" Hazel asked, jerking me out of my train of thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I patted a spot on the rock for her.

"Are we safe from the Hunger Games?" she asked while sitting next to me. I sighed and looked down at my hands, wishing that we could be safe.

"No…we are still part of the Games…" I muttered bitterly. She hugged me tightly and I could feel tears against my skin.

"I'm scared Nia…what if you or the others get picked?" she said while looking up, her green eyes tinting red.

"We'll come home and everything will be the same as always" I said reassuringly even though I know it wouldn't happen. Before she could respond I got up and dove into the water. The cool water washed over my skin and I could no longer hear all the noises of the surface world. I wished that I could just hide away in the ocean and see if there was anything beyond Panem. But sadly this wish was short lived as the tide pulled me back into the surface world. Mara was sitting on the rock with my clothes waiting for me. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a ponytail that Hazel was braiding; her eyes held back a sadness that was probably mirroring my own. I quickly dressed and walked into the Plaza with Hazel and Mara following me. Chaz and Riley were already in line according to age group. Mara kissed Hazel's forehead and joined Riley in line. I looked down at Hazel and hugged her tightly.

"Stay here. We'll get you once it's over" I said while letting go. She nodded vigoriously and planted her feet firmly on the ground. I kissed her cheek and hurried over to the other sixteen year olds. The mayor and his son sat on the stage, both their eyes gleaming with pride as if they enjoyed the Games. I glanced over and got a glimpse of Danielle Caster, Lancer's mother. Her eyes were full of sorrow, memories of the last Hunger Games probably dancing in her eyes. Although I was still in mourning over Lancer and Zari, nothing I feel could compare with her feelings.

I sighed and glanced back at the stage where our district escort, Kashmira Langer, stood proudly. Her hair was an aqua blue with a blouse to matach. Her skirt was black with designs that were meant to look like fishing nets. She was smiling a grin with sharpened teeth exactly like a shark's; Hazel calls her Shark Face. Mayor Jackson stepped up to the podium and began telling the history of Panem as usual but this year seemed different. My blood boiled in anger as he described how the Capitol put down the rebellion. I kept quiet but I was sure as hell pissed. Mayor Jackson then reads off the past victors from District 4. Mags and Finnick walked on stage, both having grim looks on their faces; I bet they were thinking of the day they were reaped.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone! May the odds be in your favor!" she squeaked in her Capitol accent. Unlike all the other years I paid attention to the reaping, Kashmira skipped her speech about how proud she was of District 4's accomplishments in the previous Games. She dove her right hand into the glass ball with the girls names. After a few seconds of searching she pulled out a slip of paper, causing my heart to stop.

"Nia Rider!" she called out proudly. My mind went blank, fear taking over my mind. Everyone turned and stared at me, many with looks of relief. I forced my legs to move to the stage, even though I wanted to cry out and run to the ocean. My face remained emotionless even though I wanted to sob my eyes out. Kashmira looked at me with a skeptically look, as if questioning if this was the best they had around here. As I stood on the stage, I prayed that someone would volunteer; sadly no one dared to step forward. Hazel looked at me with tears in her eyes, breaking my heart a little bit more with each second; I knew I was going to die.

The ceremony ended with a 13 year old boy named Dimitri getting reaped. The second the ceremony was over, I was herded into the Justice Building and into a very fancy sitting room. The door closed and I was trapped in a room of velvet and plush. If I could I would have stolen some of the millions of pillows that were here for the kids but it would be too easy to get caught. I just sighed and sat down on the blue couch, waiting for my visitors.

The door burst open with Hazel tackle hugging me while sobbing. Mara and the boys slowly followed, holding back the tears the best they could. They all sat around me, waiting for some kind of game plan that will end with me returning home to them; sadly I couldn't think of anything that could help.

"I want you to stay as close to Mrs. Underwood's house as you can. She'll hopefully be able to provide you with something since I won't be here" I said, trying to stay as strong as possible. Mara and Riley nodded and waited for more orders. I turned so I could get a better look at Chaz, who was avoiding my gaze at all cost.

"You'll have to be strong now…all of you" I spoke while stroking his cheek. They nodded and gave me a group hug, one of the last ones that would ever happen.

"Promise you'll come back…promise Nia!" Hazel cried as fresh tears poured down her cheeks.

"I promise I'll come back and protect you all" I replied while kissing her forehead. Her small hands reached around her neck and unhooked our most expensive possession, Mom's silver locket. She took it off and chained it around my neck as my token.

"So you can remember us" she sniffled. Before I could say another word the Peace Keepers came in. My siblings got up and left quickly, leaving me alone in this hellhole I had been thrown in. No one else came in to visit me, my heart aching to sob; but no tears were released. Now I know what it was like for Zari and Lancer…the knowledge that I was going to die. The Peace Keepers came once more to escort me to the train station. They led to me to a car…something I had never been in before. Dimitri stared out the window as if this was no big deal to me, he was a Career. Cameras swarmed us as we got on the train but I kept my composure; I would not break down because of this, I had too much at stake. Once inside the train, we were taken at a fast pace to the Capitol, to our death.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I could even think about hiding in my compartment on the train, Finnick called us for a meeting. He was probably about 25 and appeared to be sane; unlike say Haymitch from District 12 or the morphling addicts from District 6. Even though he was sitting at the table, I could practically feel an aura of power repelling off his golden tanned skin; it gave me a tiny bit of confidence and hope that I could at least last a few days in the arena.

Dimitri sat down across from Finnick, his eyes locked on every single movement I made; I could already tell he was planning to kill me. His black hair was spiked up with some kind of gel to make it look nice; although I swear it looks like he had them spiked to into devil horns. I sat down as far from him as I could, even if it meant being next to Kashmira.

"Alright then, tell me what you can do" Finnick said as his eyes locked on me. Dimitri opened his mouth to protest but Finnick raised a hand towards him as a sign to shut up. "Not you. I've seen you train with your brother. I want to know about her"

"Um…I can run…and I can use a spear" I squeaked out nervously. Dimitri rolled his eyes and glared at me since I was getting all of Finnick's attention; even though I didn't want it at all.

"They might not have spears in the arena. Make me one using the knife at the edge of the table" Finnick stated as he picked up a block of wood from the pile near the unlit fireplace behind him. Kashmira handed me a sterling silver knife, practically dropping it into my hand like I was going to give her some kind of a disease. Luckily I caught the knife by the handle. From the corner of my eye I could see a large brown projectile sailing directly at my head. I turned quickly and caught the piece of wood with my free hand, just inches away from hitting my nose. Kashmira gazed at me with wide eyes, as if asking how I could move so quickly; I guess being a thief helps with your reflexes. Dimitri sunk into his chair, scowling at me, envy practically radiating from his body. Finnick had a small smile on his face. I quietly began sharpening the rounded tip of the wood block, waiting for more instruction.

"Now then, we have good standings were we are now. But to improve them, you both need to form alliances with Districts 1, 2, and 3" Finnick stated. My hands stopped as the goose bumps began to rise up from my skin. The flash backs then began to play in my head from the last Hunger Games.

~1 year ago~

Mara, Riley and I were huddled around the small T.V we had in the house. Chaz and Hazel were sleeping on the floor, having fallen asleep while trying to stay up to watch the Games. There were 9 tributes left, including both Zari and Lancer. We were praying that this would be over soon and that at least one of them would come home. Zari was kneeling in front of a small creek, purifying the water that had been proven to be poisonous since it killed two of the tributes early on during the Games. In the far corner of the screen, I could see a shadow slowly approaching Zari who hadn't noticed yet.

"Mara…Riley…close your eyes…" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around them. Both nodded and shut their eyes tightly. From the shadow emerged a long sword that reflected the full moon. Before Zari could even see what was coming, the sword plunged through her stomach. I bit down on my lip hard and looked down at the floor, thanking God that I muted the T.V so I wouldn't have to hear her scream. A tear slid down my cheek but I glanced up, seeing the District 3 male tribute smirking in the dark. From the tree line came Lancer, sprinting out, a spear in hand. The tribute turned, completely unfazed and kicked Lancer square in the chest. Lance was flung back into a rock while his spear lay in front of the other tribute. Their lips were moving but I couldn't comprehend what was being said. The tribute pulled the sword out of Zari's body, leaving her slumping onto the ground. Lancer tried to back away from the tribute but found himself trapped against a large vertical stone. His blue eyes were full of fear and pain, slowly breaking my heart, knowing this was his end. The tribute came and sliced his throat, causing the blood to begin spewing from his neck. With his last breaths I could read his lips, bringing more tears to my eyes.

"Nia…I'm sorry"

~Present Time~

Getting back to the alliances, Dimitri nodded but rolled his eyes, as if saying "why bother? I'm going to win and don't need any help from anyone". I nodded and went back to making my spear.

"Also, make it appear you both are like brother and sister. It'll bring in more sponsors in the arena" Finnick said, causing Dimitri to glare.

"I would rather die then touch that filthy street rat, let alone be it's brother" he snarled. The grip on my spear tightened as I gritted my teeth.

"Why don't you try living on the streets and see how clean you would be" I hissed.

"I don't care about the feelings you both have of each other. You'll do what I say, no matter what it is" Finnick snapped. I quickly glanced at Finnick and nodded. But just to be spiteful, I threw the knife down onto the table; the blade impaled the table right on top of Dimitri's sleeve. Dimitri snarled and quickly pulled the knife out. Before he could say anything, I walked out of the room before I would actually kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

The second I stepped off the train, I was whisked away by my prep team for the chariot ride tonight. I didn't catch their names, but they were probably as ridiculous as their clothing. Whoever told people of the Capitol that dying their skin blue to support a district during the Games was an idiot. To go along with their blue skin, the prep team had sea green eyes with blue where the whites of their eyes should be. Just like Kashmira, they had shark-like teeth; is there anyone in the Capitol that is "nomal"?

I'm surprised that I didn't scream in anger and pain when they started waxing the hair off of my body. The skinniest of the three complimented on how skinny I was…I guess spending three years almost nothing is a good thing; then again the fat one started calling her an idiot. They continued to strip my body bear of the hair and then began to get rid of who knows what was growing under my nails. I held my tongue and resisted the urge to snarl at them as they continued to comment about my filth; I had to make myself seem somewhat like a good girl. After hours of being scrubbed down raw and plucked of anymore of my imperfections, they stopped. I took one look in the mirror and could barely tell who I was. My dirty blonde hair had almost a glow to it because of how clean it was. My skin was no longer covered in sand, dirt, or grime; it had been a long time since I had seen the natural golden color of my skin. My arms were crossed over what little of a chest I had and I tried to cross my legs to cover my lower half with not much of a difference. Poking out beneath my rib cage was what could be mistake for abs but I honestly had no idea what to consider them; I guess running and sit ups with Chaz and Riley made me stronger than I thought I was.

The door to my room opened, causing my attention to shift from myself to the man who was walking inside. His face had a natural olive color to it, no skin dying required. His chocolate brown eyes gazed at me, both intrigued and a tad skeptical. He wore a nice pair of black pants to go along with a silk blue shirt with various designs on it. The prep team backed out of the room, allowing my stylist some privacy.

"Are they done plucking at me or do I need to scream into a pillow before they restart?" I asked quietly while laying back down on my bed. He laughed and sat on a stool that was near the full length mirror.

"I believe they have done their job properly" he replied while running his hand through his dark brown hair; I almost considered him normal until I saw his ears were pointed at the end with large spikes going through his ear lobes.

"Good to know. Now the real work begins" I mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

"Well first of all, I need your name so I know who I'm talking to" he said while getting back up.

"Nia Scarlet Rider" I replied while sitting up.

"Very uncommon names…although that last name sounds familiar…" he muttered while walking behind me.

"Zari Katherine Rider was a tribute last year…" I mumbled while looking down at my hands. The stylist stopped and rested his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry to hear that Nia…" he whispered with genuine concern in his voice.

"Just do what you want and make it quick" I stated coldly. He left go and walked to the closet. His fingers swiftly moved through the various materials; I guess he had stored his stuff in there. Moment s later he pulled out a floor length blue dress. In different places were small black wave markings that seemed to move on it's own. I walked up and softly touched the dress, my fingertips running over the material.

"It's beautiful" I whispered.

"Then wear it proudly" he said with a smile. I got up and slowly slid the dress over the top of my head. The dress flowed down my body just like a stream of water. There were no straps to hold it so I had to use my hands. The stylist turned me around and pulled on something in the back I had not seen. The dress began to tighten and no longer needed my hands to hold it up. I glanced in the mirror and could no longer tell who was staring back at me.

"Wow…I don't know what to say…" I whispered in awe.

"Just say thank you Alec" he replied while tying what I'm guessing was string that held the entire dress up. I turned and hugged him tightly. Alec hugged me, his pride practically radiating off of his skin.

"Do I need shoes?" I asked while letting go.

"Nope. Just watch where you step in the stable" he replied while swiftly wrapping my hair into a simple bun. I nodded and resisted the urge to start shaking from the nervousness that was beginning to eat at my stomach. Alec must have figured out how nervous I was and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the room. My locket stayed put on my chest, just begging to be opened; butt I just let it sit, knowing that once I was alone, I could open it. Alec left me at the front of the stables after leading me out of the room. Finnick was waiting for us, sugar cubes in hand.

"You look lovely Miss. Rider" he said while beginning to walk to the chariot. I could feel my cheeks slightly turn red but I followed. Dimitri stood on the chariot, wearing a deep blue tux. His black eyes had what I was guessing blue eye liner and eye shadow. His black hair had the devil horns but now had blue tips; my district partner must have been the son of Satan himself. His face seemed unfazed about the chariot ride even though our horses weren't in the best of moods. Before I lifted the hem of my dress, Finnick tapped my shoulder.

"I want you two to appear like brother and sister during the ride. Just wrap an arm around his shoulder or something" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and bit down on my tongue to prevent the complaint I had forming from coming out. Finnick patted my back and gave his left over sugar cubes to the horses so they would calm down. I got on the chariot right when the District 1 chariot pulled out of the stables. My hart began to beat in my chest to the same beat of the drums playing. I had to wipe my hands on the side of my dress to get rid of the sweat on my palms. Our chariot slowly pulled out of the dark stable and into the lit up city streets. My eyes quickly dilated and tried to adjust to all the flashing lights. The crowd was going crazy, shooting out our district number. I forced a bright and cheery smile onto my face to conceal the fear that was sending shivers down my spine. One arm wrapped around Dimitri's shoulder and pulled him close, exactly what Finnick would want me to do. I could feel Dimitri cringe at my touch but he kept his straight face. I waved my free arm, making the crowd scream my name like I was some kind of goddess to them; in all reality I was just a pig waiting to be slaughtered. Once the chariot ride was pulled to a halt, I could see a boy about my hair that kept taking quick glances at me. I ignored them and walked into the training center, the place where the Games truly began.


	5. Chapter 5

Finnick decided to let Dimitri and I get our rest for the next morning. I walked into my luxurious room and stripped out of the dress. I draped it over a chair and raided the closet for something that was somewhat normal. I changed into a black tank top like thing… I think it is called a camisole, and a pair of navy shorts that went down to my knees. Without a sound, I snuck out of my room and down the hall. Without a sign of life, I rode the elevator up to the room. The city below was still busy even though it was it was like 11 at night…or at least I thought it was. I glanced up at the sky and my heart filled with sadness, I could no longer see the starts that were the cast of the night sky like back at home. The smug and lights of the city prevented me from seeing even the monthly full moon that was supposed to be in sight tonight. My hand reached up and unlocked the silver pendant that dangled on a simple chain. The pendant split in half, exposing two pictures. I lifted up the halves and gazed at the smiling faces of my family. Dad had Hazel sitting on his shoulders since she was only 4. My fourteen year old self stood grinning next to an almost exact twin of myself except she was slightly taller and hand bright green eyes. Behind the sixteen year old Zari and myself was a beautiful woman with her arm wrapped around Chaz and Riley's shoulders. Mara had her arms wrapped around my waist tightly and smiling. My heart ached to relive that moment; I would give anything to be considered safe and sound, but it just wasn't the case anymore.

The door to the inside opened, causing my attention to be taken away from memory lane. A boy about 16 years old stood staring at me. His skin was a golden tan, almost like mine but a few shades lighter. He had shaggy blonde hair that got into his silver eyes, causing him to blush it away. He had on a black shirt that seemed to fit his muscles perfectly. He wore a pair of camouflage shorts and no shoes like me.

"Didn't think anyone else was up here. Guess this is a popular destination" he said with a voice that sounded like angels singing. I nodded a little, keeping my eyes locked on his, curious on who he was. Perhaps he was the District 7 tribute since he had a much stronger upper body like most of the that district's tributes have. He couldn't possibly be from Districts 10, 11, or 12 since he looked properly fed. He could have passed for a District 4 tribute, except for those silver eyes were almost never found in the district.

"Who are you?" I said in almost a whisper.

"Kipcha Lueken, District 3" he replied. My blood ran cold as my body tensed up, wanting to run and hide in my room. Kipcha looked a lot like the tribute that killed Zari and Lancer, they could have been brothers for all I know. My heart was pounding in my chest, probably loud enough for him to heart the drone. "Something wrong?"

"J-just…don't come close…" I said while backing up a few steps. Kipcha looked at me curiously, as if trying to read my thoughts.

"Why?" he asked while stepping closer to me.

"I know what you're going to do to me…you'll slaughter me…just like the tribute last year did…" I muttered under my breath. Kipcha looked at me, his silver eyes filling with offense and concern.

"Are you talking about Serge Heath from last year?" he asked bluntly. I nodded slowly and sat down on the cold, hard floor. Kipcha sat beside me and resting his hand on my knee, just like my father used to do. "He was my cousin. But him and I are not at all alike. I am not a cold blooded killer"

"Worst kind of person to be thrown in the Games" I said quietly, my eyes locked on the ground.

"I'd rather do that than be a Career" he muttered bitterly.

"You have no idea…" I mumbled under my breath, the memories of training from age 8 to 14 flooding into my brain. Kipcha looked into my eyes, curiosity sparking around his pupils.

"You're a Career, aren't you?" he asked bluntly.

"Was" I snapped before looking away. There was a silence between us, as if waiting for the other to respond. I glanced back at him, locking eyes with his. We sat for who knows how long, just staring into each other's eyes; as if we were trying to read each other's thoughts. The silence was edged, just waiting to be broken,

"I won't kill you in the arena" he said, releasing the tension.

"How do I know that you'll keep that promise?" I questioned as my guard went up. Without a word, Kipcha raised his right pinkie up, exactly the way Hazel would. "A pinkie promise?" How stupid do you think I am?"

"I never break promises, no matter what kind" he stated with his pinkie still raised. My heart ached, this gesture making me think of Hazel. Without a second of thought, I had my pinkie wrapped around his. In the dark I could see the smile growing across his face, causing my mouth to form one to match his.

My pinkie slackened and slid out from his grasp. "Besides, I wouldn't want to kill a pretty girl like you"

"I…er…I gotta go…" I mumbled, my cheeks burning scarlet. Before he could say anything I got up and ran back into the building. Two Avoxes gave me weird looks as I ran past them and straight to the elevator. I rode down the elevator and prayed that no one would need to get on. Luckily I made it back to the fourth floor and into my room without being detected. I crawled into the blankets and curled up into a ball. "_He didn't mean that…besides I'm just another tribute…why bother with flirting and trying for a relationship now…?" _ I thought as I closed my eyes. Sleep eventually came, but not as fast as it would have if I was back on the beach; back home.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning came early since my window was right next to my bed. My eyes opened slowly as the sun light poured into the room. The clock on my bedside table sowed it was 7:22 in the morning. I had less than two hours before training would begin. For the next hour I would try and go back to sleep, but sadly my brain would not allow it. I finally got out of bed around 8:20 when my stomach started cramping up; usually this meant that I'm hunry and for once I could actually eat something. I walked over to the touch screen but only ordered fresh bread. I hoped it would be like the District 4 bread that we could sometimes steal after the Reaping, but instead popped out fluffy white bread. I took it and chewed on it while looking at what Alec had left out for me to wear. Sitting on the couch was a pair of black shorts that looked about knee length to go along with a dark blue sleeve-less shirt. I changed into these clothes and stepped into a pair of black sneakers. Instead of knocking, Kashmira burst through the door.

"What are you still doing here?! You're going to be late for training!" she screeched. I rolled my eyes and pushed past her, not wanting to deal with her bullshit. Finnick and Damien were waiting by the elevator, impatient looks plastered on their faces.

"What took you so long?" Finnick said as he stepped into the elevator, both Dimitri and I following.

"No one told me what time I had to be ready at" I stated while crossing my arms over my chest.

"They told me what time to be ready" Dimitri sneered while running a hand through his hair.

"Hush" Finnick snarled with a glare. He turned away from the boy, his gaze locked on me. "Why I came by your room last night, you weren't there. I waited for a little but I had to get to bed myself" he stated, sounding rather coldly. I stayed quiet, immerging to the dark hall in front of the Training Room when the elevator doors opened up. "Don't show them everything" Finnick said before hitting a different button. I nodded and walked into the Training Room, Dimitri on my tail. A rush of air caused my ears to pop as I entered. A few tributes were already here; carefully watching one another's every move. Kipcha hadn't arrived yet…much to my somewhat lonely feeling building inside me. Wait…why was I all of a sudden caring if Kipcha was here? I shook the feeling away and waiting in silence. Nine o'clock came, all of the tributes awaited for further instruction. A dark skinned woman walked up and began talking about the rules. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kipcha stealing glances at me every once in a while throughout the lecture. Once we were released, I quickly made my way to the wrestling station, praying that Kipcha or Dimitri wouldn't follow. The trainer looked up from the mat.

"You ready?" he asked while getting up. I nodded and side stepped easily when he lunged at me. He tackled me from behind, catching me off guard. I kept my cool and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him off while rolling forward. The trainer let go, landing on his back with a hard thud. I turned to pin down his shoulders, my breathing quickening slightly. I turned and could see Dimitri was busy with archery, doing fairly poor, and Kipcha kept glancing towards me from the fire starting station. I slowly walked towards him, looking around at all the other tributes. A younger girl seemed to be nailing the target with spears. A boy around Chaz's age blinked at me as I passed him camouflaged slightly looking like a tree; this would not be an easy fight to survie.

"Hey Nia" Kipcha called when I finally got up to the station.

"Hi" I murmured as I took my place, placing the kindling close together.

"Mind if you come and help? I'm completely lost" he asked, looking at me.

"That's what the trainer is for" I replied rather quickly, picking up my matches.

"I have no idea where she went so…can you?" he asked, his voice sounding so innocent. I sighed and crawled over, our backs facing the others. Most of his kindling had been burned up and his logs remained untouched by the flames.

"You really don't know how to build a fire?" I asked, pulling out the unusable kindling from the pile.

"Never need to make one before" he said, looking at me again. I glanced at him but quickly shifted my gaze back down at the fire wood. I bundled up the small twigs in the center of the three logs, holding out my hand for the matches. Kipcha set the box in my hand, his hand lingering on mine for a few seconds. I moved my hand away and lit a match, resting it within the twigs. The kindling began to catch flame and I began to put slightly bigger sticks into the developing fire. Kipcha looked at me and asked, "How can you do that so well?"

"I've been making fires since I was five, most of time on a daily basis" I replied while looking back at him. He smiled, looking into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile and look back into his. He quickly pressed his lips to mine, completely catching me off guard. He pulled away and looked at me again, his face beginning to turn red. I tried to speak but no words seemed to be able to come out of my mouth. Instead I got up and ran to a different station, knowing that my entire face is probably bright red. I continued the day, avoiding Kipcha at all cost since my brain seemed to be in a bit of a cluster fuck. Part of me wanted to enjoy the small moment, the other half was completely and utterly unsure of what to do. And hopefully if I continued to avoid him, the inner battle would come to an end.


End file.
